Elisabeth Fletcher
__Noeditsection__ Notes *Is found in TBD by Theresa Drade (RPed by Meri) **Theresa brings her to St. Mungo's **It is there that her background is revealed ***She is placed in Lil' Bundles while more research is being done **Theresa adopts Elisabeth as soon as she can *Elisabeth grows up under the gentle care of Theresa Drade **Takes on her adoptive mother's surname, becoming Elisabeth Drade. ***Drops the Fletcher part, but her memories will haunt her for her entire life. **Her future model is Haley Ramm History One Friday night, after a long work-week, Alexander Fletcher was in his favorite bar, with a bottle of Summer Shandy in his hands and was just talking with his buddies when his attention was caught by a woman dancing. The woman, it turned out that her name was Maria Tonkin, and before both knew it, they were upstairs and romping in the sheets. The next morning, Alexander woke up, bed cold and Maria gone. All that was left was a note, saying "I appreciated the night. -Maria." Little did he know, however, that he accidentally impregnanted her. And so, nine months later and after he had long forgotten the bar incident that everyone knew it as now, he woke up to find a tiny pink-wrapped bundle on his front steps and a small note, written in Maria's handwriting. The note had six words, the baby's name and birthday, before ending there. He never found Maria again... And instead brought the baby into his apartment. Everything seemed normal for a year... Until Elisabeth began to display different abilities. Alexander was immediately terrified and began to try and 'beat' the magic out of her. He abused her; physically, emotionally, mentally, trying to beat the 'freakishness' out of her. He turned to drinking to help him gain needed support, and continued to hurt Elisabeth every chance he got. She attended school, but she could only rely on herself. Between the ages of three to five, she thought her name was 'Freak', but when she started school, she learned her name was actually Elisabeth. She's been hurt by her father for almost six years now, and has basically given up all hope of rescue. But, Elisabeth has instead turned to herself for company, and spends most days inside their house. However, turning seven, she has began to figure out how to get around using magical transportation, and has began to take refuge at Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, learning about magic more through books and watching it in action. Personality Elisabeth was once a bouncing, smiling and generally happy baby girl. She always had a smile on her face, and whenever anyone looked at her, they couldn't help but smile, but that has now changed with the discovery of her magic. With her father beginning to try and beat out the magic in her, Elisabeth has began to change with the damages done. No longer is she the beaming bundle of joy that everyone knew... She now became a very closed in little girl. She doesn't spend days outside, playing anymore, rather she is rarely seen by her neighbors. Elisabeth does not speak a lot, but inside, she's very creative. Elisabeth has a strange connection to singing, and has spent the majority of her time when she's not being hurt, practicing various songs. Elisabeth is a closed-in little girl, and barely trusts anyone. She has been lied to her entire life, and has been raised that it was the truth, so she does not exactly know the difference between her home life and what others have. She is determined, but has a weak mind at times, and she's seriously slow to trust people, especially those who have given her friendship or help. WB } |user = The Highland Lady |font 5 = Book Antiqua |color 5 = #FF9B54 |shadow 5 = #FF7F51 |font size 5 = 16px |time = �� } |font 6 = Book Antiqua |color 6 = #FF9B54 |shadow 6 = #FF7F51 |font size 6 = 16px}} Page Coded by Sherlock Category:Dumbledore's Army